


Nightmares

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sebaek - Freeform, technically platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: Sehun comes home after a late night of listening to Chanyeol moan about his problems and drinking, to find Baekhyun sound asleep in his bed. And of course, it doesn't end there.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> slight tw for a mention of a house fire + baekhyun's dream has sum character death in it (not graphic at all!!!!!!!!!!!!! just a sort of indirect mention!!!)
> 
> okay HEAR ME OUT so i wrote this in 30~ mins after watching that vid where sehun says he found baekhyun sleeping in his bed + he was like whining bc of a dream or smth And instead of being a nasty bitch like ik some of yall r gonna be i was like Ah. Fluff. so here it is, needless to say: its short and bad!

This is the last time Sehun stays out this late, he swears. It’s not, but he’ll still say it. He basically spent the whole night beside Chanyeol while he drank his sorrows away. Don’t get him wrong, he loves being there for his friend, but for the 5th weekend in a row? It’s not his ideal way to spend time.

Anyway, by the time he gets home, the lights are off and there’s a cold dinner on the table. It’s risotto, most definitely not made by Baekhyun. He’s not very hungry, though, so he covers it and slides it into their already full fridge. He can eat it in the morning.

And so, he stalks into his room and turns the light on to see… Baekhyun is sound asleep in his bed. Great. Whatever, he needs to put his stuff away anyway. He figures he'll just sleep with Baekhyun, because the alternative is sleeping on Baekhyun's uncomfortable futon that he refuses to get rid of.

He sets his bags on the floor in front of his bed, slips out of his clothes and changes into some warm PJs, and switches the light off. It takes a while to get comfortable in the same bed as Baekhyun, because he pretty much turns into a starfish, but Sehun makes it work.

He's almost asleep when Baekhyun starts to whine, and at first Sehun thinks it's because he's too close to him, but even when he moves away it continues. It looks like he's having a nightmare or something, maybe. Sehun moves his hand to Baekhyun's shoulder and shakes him in an attempt to wake him up. Baekhyun jolts awake, and as soon as he sees Sehun staring worriedly at him, he turns red. 

"Sorry if I woke you up," he mumbles, stumbling over his words a little. "I've been having this one nightmare over and over, so I thought I could sleep in here and maybe it would go away. I dunno."

Sehun nods and rubs Baekhyun's shoulder lightly. "Do you wanna talk about the dream, or?"

Baekhyun frowns slightly. "Not really, I'm sure you want to sleep anyway."

"I can wait, Baek, it's not that late. Isn't that what roommates are for? Sleeping in each others' beds because one had a nightmare, and then staying up to comfort them because you care about them?" Sehun wasn't really expecting to say that, but it just came out of his mouth. Weird. But it is true, he cares about Baekhyun, and if this nightmare of his is really keeping him up at night like this, then he wants to help. "Of course, if you're sleepy, we can just go to bed. I'll spoon you or something." He laughs.

Baekhyun smiles. "Honestly, there isn't much to say. Our apartment gets set on fire and I have to try and get the both of us out safely, but I fail every time. It's really scary."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it helps, I always check our oven and our stove before I go to bed."

"That actually does kind of help, but it's just my dumb subconscious trying to make me anxious. Hopefully it'll pass. Thanks, Huni," Baekhyun says. Sehun is a bit sad that Baekhyun has been feeling like this lately and hasn't mentioned it to him. Baekhyun will do anything to make Sehun feel better, and yet Sehun didn't even know that Baekhyun was feeling bad in the first place.

"Here, just cuddle up to me and maybe it'll be easier to sleep. I don't mind."

Baekhyun seems hesitant at first, for some reason. He's never had any problem cuddling up to Sehun before, but maybe it's different because they're laying down now, or something. After a moment, He scoots close to Sehun, just a few inches away from his chest. Sehun wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. "Comfy?" He asks, smiling a bit as the smaller man.

Baekhyun hums.

It's a lot easier to sleep after that. So easy that they both accidentally sleep in past their alarms. But it's worth it, Sehun thinks, to help someone he cares about.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @baekcore i want more ao3 ppl on there plz


End file.
